


Tin Roof Rusted

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 兰帕德有一个秘密。而我们都知道，唯一保守秘密的方式是不要把它告诉任何人。就跟不想怀孕的唯一保险方法其实是不做爱一样。





	Tin Roof Rusted

**Author's Note:**

> 一些作者准备走上犯罪的道路.jpg  
> 为什么我第一次在lof发特兰就是这种东西
> 
> A！B！O设定注意！
> 
> 标题是一个英语俗语，如果你知道它什么意思，大概也就知道这篇文是在讲什么的了。
> 
> 对不起我知道这很雷但天地良心啊！！！！！这是我唯一能想到的特兰吵架？闹别扭？梗了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 你知道想让这俩人有点意见分歧吵个架有多难吗……（？？？  
> 我发誓我自从德比郡打维拉之前就在努力想写一个特兰吵架/闹不和/冷战之类的梗，但后来我发现吧这俩人实在是吵不起来啊我给他们俩想吵架原因起码死了三千个脑细胞……（。
> 
> 然后我顿悟了（？？？？
> 
> 总之大概就是这么一篇特兰，真的很雷我晓得但是我就是写家庭伦理剧出身的！！！（？？）回归老本行罢了（？？
> 
> 大致如此。

下午三点，伦敦，沃尔顿街，天气——说实话，不太好。哪怕是对于天气一向要求不高，出点太阳都能欢欣雀跃的英格兰人来说，今年的六月也太冷了。此时已经快到中旬，不管是从日期还是月份上来说都应该已经进入了正儿八经的夏日，但近一个星期来每天都在16摄氏度上下徘徊的平均气温，和要求但凡出门必须穿厚外套的狂风能让所有的大不列颠岛居民都陷入深刻的沉思，想自己是不是出门的时候看错了日历，现在实际不是六月，而是九月。

德罗巴在踏足伦敦的第一年就抱怨过这里的天气，和他的家乡相比，这儿差不多已经是他心中的南极了。哪怕是在这座城市工作生活将近十年之后，他也依旧没有完全适应。更不要说他刚从凤凰城离开，顺路又去了一趟土耳其，而不管是美国干燥炎热的西南城市，还是与亚洲相接的安纳托利亚半岛，天气都比这儿温暖得多。

“伦敦还是这么冷。”非洲男人一边放下手里的菜单一边笑道。而且这会儿已经夏天了，也就是说大部分的公共场合都已经不再提供暖气。因此尚感到寒冷的科特迪瓦人只能裹紧了身上的皮衣，顺便以钦佩的眼神望了一眼对面已经脱掉外套挂在椅子上，只穿着一件蓝绿色绵衫的兰帕德。他的前同事还是一如既往地抗冻，正如那人许多年前和约翰·特里一起穿着短袖站在雪地里给门前的停车坪铲雪的时候一样。不过他确实微妙地变化了，稍微丰满了一些，眼角也增了许多细纹，却显得温柔了不少。

“可不是吗，去年夏天刚刚热过，今年又冷回来了。”有着蓝色眼睛的英国人轻笑了两声，将手里的菜单也放到一旁，抬手叫服务生过来点餐，“说实话，五月份的时候还行。我都已经把冬天的衣服收起来了，谁知道过了两个星期，又冷回去了。”

“英国的天气太麻烦了。”德罗巴摇了摇头，拿起桌子边上放着的酒单，“对了，我还没问你——你要喝什么酒吗？”

“呃——没事，我不喝。”兰帕德顿了一下，摇了摇头，“我待会儿还要开车。”

德罗巴震惊地瞪大了眼睛，略带戏谑地皱起眉头，打量着眼前的这位老友：“你确定？”

“是，我确定。”兰帕德像是读懂了他那无声的调侃，无奈地笑起来，“我年纪也大了，Didier，不能晚上六点之前喝酒了。”

“天啊。”德罗巴一脸惊讶地合上酒单，“那我也就随便要点喝的好了。”

两人顺利地点了单，又闲聊了一会儿，话题不可避免地绕到了家庭和工作上。兰帕德知道他这次回来是为了由他们旧单位主办的一次慈善活动，特里也是负责人之一，于是话题又自然而然地绕到了JT身上。

“所以，你和JT。”德罗巴说着，抬起手里的杯子抿了一口酒，“你们俩之间怎么样？”

“噗……也就那样。”兰帕德笑了笑，身子朝后倒进椅子里，“我是说——对，也就还好。其实我们这半个月来都没怎么讲过话了，之前是因为工作的事情，后来则是……也是因为工作的事情。”

“我听说了，Frank，我很遗憾。”

“哦，不不不，那没什么。”兰帕德连忙坐直了身子摇头道，“当然，我不是说那件事没什么，在竞标中输给JT确实不是我最想要的结果。但我们……不，我们当然没有为这个事吵架。工作是工作，家庭是家庭。”

“不过他成功之后确实更忙了。”兰帕德继续道，“我们这半个月一直没怎么抽出空来聊聊天，有的时候晚上回家了也未必见得到面……但那都不是什么大问题，确实不是。”

德罗巴点点头：“那就好，只要不是你们俩真闹翻了就行。虽然我觉得你们感情这么好，不会闹翻的，我也就是瞎担心。”

兰帕德忽然不说话了。

德罗巴微妙地感觉到了这沉默中的话里有话，他想稍稍试探一下眼前老友兼前同事的口风，却一时间有点卡住，不知道从何探起。还是兰帕德先深吸了一口气，倏地坐直了身体，双手放在桌子上，上半身前倾，整个人都朝着德罗巴靠近了一些，惊得对方赶紧放下手里的杯子。英国人的眼睛里有些说不清道不明的严肃神色，让德罗巴的心稍稍悬了那么一点。

“我……我想告诉你一件事情。”兰帕德忽然开口，“但你得向我保证不告诉任何人。”

“当然。”德罗巴下意识地回答道，“你完全可以相信我，Frank。发生什么了？”

“尤其是JT，我知道现在你们一起工作，但你千万不能把这件事告诉他。”

德罗巴点了点头，虽然他只觉得事态比之前还要危险了。

“你发誓。”

“我发誓，Frank，我不会把这件事告诉任何不知情的人的。”

兰帕德这才叹了口气，小幅度地点点头。

“这件事很重要，我——”兰帕德忽地屏住呼吸，把下半句话就那么卡在了那儿，“我一定得跟什么人说，但我不能跟JT说，也不能跟其他人说，但我一定得跟什么人聊聊。”

“发生什么了，Frank？”

“我……”兰帕德深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，“我怀孕了。”

这是一种在电影或者电视剧里经常出现的表现手法，当一个人透露了什么惊天大秘密，或者发表了什么及其惊世骇俗的言论之后，背景音乐会停下，所有人物会噤声，就连空气仿佛都停止流动了，背景中的生物都陷入了一种诡异的静止状态。

而德罗巴眼下所感受到的，就是这么一种状态。

“你怀孕了？”

兰帕德颔首以示确认。

“等——等等。”德罗巴突然觉得自己有点脑子缺氧。“孩子是JT的吧？”

“孩子是他的。”兰帕德非常平静地回复道。 德罗巴呼地松了一口气，幸好他没能目睹什么惊天狗血大八卦：“那么恭喜啊！还是不应该恭喜，因为你看起来好像没有特别高兴……”

“不过，对了。”他突然又像想起来什么似的，“我怎么完全没感觉到？你怀孕了的话，我应该能闻出来你身上信息素的变化。”

“我喷了药制香水。”兰帕德轻声道，“主要是因为我不想让John发现，幸好他这几天也很少回家，隐瞒起来相对容易一些。”

“哦。”他点点头，“这就说得通了。所以你在试图向JT隐瞒这个事实？”

“是的。”

德罗巴再度皱起了眉头：“可是为什么呢？既然他是孩子的父亲。”

“正因为他是孩子的父亲。”兰帕德垂下了目光，盯着自己放在桌子上的双手，“让我跟你实话实说吧，Didier……我没有想好要不要留下这个孩子。”

哦。

德罗巴一瞬间感到，那种万物俱静的感觉又回来了。

“我——不确定。”兰帕德依然低着头，双手绞在一起，互相摆弄着自己的十根手指，“我觉得我还没准备好。”

“我们刚从未婚到成婚的状态不久，新的工作也都有了起色，孩子实在是……我们肯定会要起码一个孩子的，这毋庸置疑。但我不确定我现在就想要。如果我们留下这个孩子，我们的生活会……天翻地覆，肯定会和以前不一样了。”

“但是，从情感上来说……我其实还挺想要这个孩子的。”他顿了顿，目光稍稍地瞥向左手边，落在了摆放整齐的刀叉上，“而且我们都不年轻了，等我们准备好了再要孩子，可能会变得很困难，或者说，就完全不再有机会了。”

德罗巴全程一直保持着安静喝酒的状态，一句话都没敢说。

“Frank，说实话，虽然我很想帮你，但在这种事上，我能给你的建议也只有和JT好好聊聊。”他摊开手，耸了耸肩，“不管怎么说，他才是这个孩子的父亲，这个孩子的去留，也应该交给你们两个决定。”

“但如果你想问我本人的想法的话。”他突然顿了顿，话锋一转，“我觉得你应该留下这个孩子。”

兰帕德抬起头来望着他。

“你说过你想要孩子，JT也想要，所以第一个问题解决了。尽管你说这不是一个那么合适的时间，但是Frank——我觉得孩子是上天的旨意。”

他停顿了几秒：“这就像是命运。神选择在这个时候把孩子赠送给你，就说明他一定有他的想法和安排，而我觉得顺其自然是最好的选择。你会是一个很优秀的父亲的，Frank，JT肯定也会尽他所能的帮你，所以我觉得你没必要这么紧张。”

“但肯定，你最好还是和孩子的父亲聊聊。”说完他抿了一口酒，此时他那杯子里的一品脱啤酒已经彻底见底了。兰帕德没有说话，只是沉默着，直到送菜的服务生走到了桌前，打破了两人之间寂静的氛围。自那之后，一直到分别为止，二人都没有再提起过关于这个孩子的话题。

 

 

当兰帕德第二次提起关于腹中孩子的话题时，已经是三天后了。他那时正在杰米·雷德纳普的家里。这名两个孩子的父亲正忙着给他的表弟洗头，顺便附赠一套头部按摩。兰帕德躺在表兄最近才买的美容院用洗发椅上，感受着对方湿漉漉的手指在自己的发间和头皮上蹭来蹭去，忍不住发出了一阵因为发痒而导致的笑声。

“我的老天。”在雷德纳普因为笑得不行而收手的间隙，兰帕德忍不住喊道，“你都从哪儿学的这个。”

“理发店，还有——杂志上。”雷德纳普一边咯咯笑着一边回复道，然后又将手伸进了表弟的发间，“顺便说一句，你是这把椅子的第一个体验用户。”

“那我看来还挺荣幸的。”

两人又笑起来，胡闹了好一会儿。兰帕德躺在椅子上，双手无意识地放在自己的腹间，某件事又忽然地浮上他的心头，让他不由得神情忧虑了起来。雷德纳普暂时没发现弗兰克的情绪变化，因为他正忙着在围裙上擦拭自己刚洗过的双手，以及从一旁的柜子上挑选洗发剂了。就在这时，兰帕德忽地转过身去，叫唤了一声对方的名字。

“Jamie。”他开口道，“我能和你说件事吗？”

“雷德纳普瞪大了眼睛转过头来，手里还握着一瓶洗发剂，不过显然他对自己先前的选择不是很满意，因而正准备把它放回去，“当然，你要说什么？”

“是件很重要的事。”兰帕德顿了顿，“我想听听你的意见。”

“说吧，怎么了？”

兰帕德沉默了几秒。

“我怀孕了。”

听着从柜子上掉下去的洗发剂在地板上砸出的闷响声，兰帕德想自己或许应该委婉一点的。

“你怀孕了！”

雷德纳普几乎是火速奔来，洗发剂什么的去他妈吧，眼前有更值得他尖叫的事。他单膝跪在兰帕德身旁，一只手抚上他的肚子，好像那儿已经有了一个小孩一样（准确来说，那儿现在只有一个受精卵）：“多久了？”

“我不清楚，还没找医生问过，但我估计不会超过两个月。”

“这简直太好了，你也要当爸爸了。”雷德纳普忍不住发出像是抽噎一样的声音，虽然兰帕德怀疑他只是在吸空气，“John知道这件事吗？”

“嗯，他……目前还不知道。”兰帕德说着，缓缓将表哥覆盖在自己肚子上的手移了开来，“这也正是我想和你讨论的事。”

雷德纳普的眉头困惑地皱了起来，而后他想到自己并未在表弟身上闻到Omega怀孕之后会有的信息素变化。再加上兰帕德忽然严肃起来的神气，他仿佛明白了他要说什么。

“你是想……”

“我不知道，Jamie。”兰帕德摇了摇头，“现在确实不是生下这个孩子的最好时机。”

雷德纳普沉默了：“所以你没有告诉他。”

兰帕德点点头：“是，因为如果我告诉他了，他肯定会想留下这个孩子的。而且那样的话，我的决心一定会被他影响而会动摇……”

“那你打算怎么办？”雷德纳普轻声问道，“你想在不告诉他的前提下就去做引产吗？”

“这就是我没法决定的部分，而且大后天就是父亲节了。”兰帕德咬了咬嘴唇，“所以，Jamie，千万不要告诉John孩子的事。”

“行——等等，你说哪个John？”

兰帕德无奈地叹了口气：“两个John都不行，我也不想让Barnes知道这件事，就——别让任何人知道，好吗？”

雷德纳普叹了一口气，缓缓地从地面上站了起来，朝着柜子的地方重新走去。

“你做什么？”

“给你找一瓶孕期友好的洗发剂。”雷德纳普自然地回答道。兰帕德不由得笑了出来，虽然某件事情依然困扰着他。只不过从这一刻开始，这件事困扰的人不止他一个了。

 

隔天当雷德纳普走进电视台的办公室，发现内维尔居然在吃KIND牌的坚果棒，因此他差点一脚滑倒。而后他飞快地走到自己同为Omega的同事身旁，惊讶地盯着他（还有他手里的坚果棒）：“Gary，你怀孕了？”

加里·内维尔差点没把嘴里剩余的松子仁全部喷出来。

“你说什么？”

“你知道这是孕妇食品吧。”雷德纳普一脸严肃地指着内维尔手里那根已经被啃了半截的零食棒，对方则一脸疑惑地望了望手里的坚果棒，然后又望了望雷德纳普，“……我不知道。”

“哦，那就说得通了。”

“我吃它只是因为我工作的时候一定得吃点什么减压。”说着内维尔又咬了一口手里的零食棒，“而且我的健身教练明确禁止了我吃Tesco里能买到的绝大部分零食，所以现在我能吃的只剩下这个了。”说着他还晃了晃手里的那半截东西。

“谁怀孕了？”卡拉格这时候拎着书包和外套从外面走进来，内维尔听见是他连头都没抬，继续低头忙着剪视频外加回敬一句：“没人怀孕——Redders看到我在吃KIND以为我怀孕了呢。”

卡拉格下意识停住了脚步：“等等，那东西是孕妇吃的吗？”

“你们都不知道？”

“无所谓了，我是不会怀孕的。”内维尔干脆把剩下的那点坚果棒全部塞进了嘴里，连包装里的一点零碎残渣也没放过，“让我怀孕只有一个办法，就是怀孕之后对方立刻辞职在家给我带孩子，除此之外想都别想——像Barnes那样。”

卡拉格皱起了眉：“John现在是真的不工作了？”

“他早就不上班了，除非陪我爸打高尔夫也算是工作的话。”雷德纳普摇了摇头笑着道。内维尔从电脑后面抬起头，瞥了一眼卡拉格，对方噗了一声，把外套挂到一旁的衣架上，拎着书包就朝自己的办公桌走去了。

“所以这确实很困难。”雷德纳普突然开口道，在一个没有上下文的环境下显得格外不知所云，“等等——Gary，我想问你个问题。”

“什么？”

“如果你怀孕了——意外怀孕。我们假设你没有做好措施，或者说避孕套就是出了那百分之二的风险。”雷德纳普下意识地掐住了话头，因为内维尔看他的眼神已经非常不正常了。然而为了他的表弟——他决定还是要把这个问题继续到底，“……你会生下这个孩子吗？”

“在什么样的情况下？”内维尔皱着眉头问道。

“呃。”雷德纳普顿了顿，“在你有固定伴侣和稳定工作的情况下？”

内维尔表情充满疑惑地沉默了一会儿，却并没有回答雷德纳普的问题，反而是转过身去，继续自己的剪视频工作了。

“Gary！你还没回答我呢。”

“我不会的。”

雷德纳普神经一紧：“……你不会留下孩子？”

“我不会让自己怀孕。”内维尔一脸地义正言辞。

“Gary，我们说的是假设的情况……”

雷德纳普还在那儿滔滔不绝地进行他的怀孕假设，内维尔却一个字也没听进去——除了他的心中确实升起了一丝微妙的疑惑。

 

 

“我突然有一个想法。”

“说。”

内维尔转过身，看了一眼正在对着镜子检查自己鬓角白头发的卡拉格，手里拿着一根新的KIND缓缓道，“你觉得Redders会不会是怀孕了？”

卡拉格转过头来，惊恐地看了内维尔一眼。

“为什么？我不觉得。”

“他今天特别的反常，就好像有个人在他的脚底下装了个电门，只要有人提起‘怀孕’两个字他就会被电一下一样。”内维尔说着抬起双手，环抱在胸前，“我觉得他应该是又怀孕了。”

“如果他怀孕了，为什么我们什么也没闻到？’

“他可能喷了药水。”内维尔立刻回复道。

“我不觉得。”卡拉格并不打算买账，“或许有人怀孕了吧，但肯定不是Redders。”

“你打赌？”

卡拉格突然警觉起来，他缓缓转过脑袋，眯起眼睛盯着站在他身旁的内维尔，然后一字一句地开口道：“你想赌什么？”

“Redders怀孕了。”内维尔莫名得意地笑了起来，“如果我赢了，你就得帮我打一个星期下手。”

“行啊。”卡拉格像是感到十分好笑一般地哼笑了一声，“那如果我赢了呢？”

“你不会赢的。”

“哦，我会的，而且到时候我还要从你那儿拿走五十块钱。”卡拉格笑着从内维尔身边擦过，走出洗手间，顺便轻轻地肘了一下他的肩膀，“等我回了办公室把我的银行账户明细发给你。”

 

俗话说，纸是包不住火的。但纸包不住火的主要原因，是因为人类八卦的天性，如果他们知道了重要的秘密，而他们的性命又没有受到威胁以保护这个秘密的话，那么这个秘密，迟早有一天会被他人所知。

尤其是这个秘密相关的直接对象现在就在离他们一张桌子的地方的时候。

德罗巴和雷德纳普正站在一起负责给明天活动要用的气球充气打结，这完全是一个偶然的安排，他们彼此虽然都知道了兰帕德的秘密，但两人都不知道对方知道。也就是说，他们其实没有任何要讨论这个话题的初始意愿。直到有个小女孩从会场的另一头跑了过来，手里拿着一条粉色的彩带，要站在那张桌子边的特里帮她给自己头上系蝴蝶结——那一刻，二人的心中都不由得发出了一丝微妙的感叹。

“我觉得JT真的很喜欢孩子。”德罗巴先开的头——他一手按着旁边的打气筒，一边不住地感叹道。

“确实。”雷德纳普忍不住摇起头来，“我觉得他会是个非常好的父亲。”

“你是对的。”德罗巴赞同道，“如果他能有个孩子，他会乐疯了的。”

“是啊。”

“是啊。”

就这样一段不知道该说是诡异还是尴尬的对话结束的两秒之后，两人仿佛都像是意识到了什么一样，同时转过头来，望向对方。

沉默依然在延续着，不过这不是没有意义的沉默了，而是充满了意义的沉默，沉默只是因为两个人都想不出来该说点什么好确认对方想的确实是自己想的东西。于是雷德纳普忽然放低声音，神色极其紧张地望向德罗巴：“你知道Frank的事了？”

“他也告诉你了？”

“是啊！”雷德纳普努力压抑着自己到了嘴边的尖叫，看起来像是一个表演中的默剧演员，“所以你也知道？”

“上周二我们吃饭的时候，他告诉我的。”

“我是这周四，我邀请他到我家去，然后他就把这些事跟我说了。”雷德纳普一只手抚上额头，深深地呼了一口气，“我的天啊。”

“所以Frank怎么跟你说的？”

“你怎么跟他说的？”

“我跟他说，留下孩子是比较正确的选择。因为这是神的安排和旨意，他应该顺其自然。”

“我倒没跟他说这些。”雷德纳普愣了愣，“但我确实跟他说，他应该跟JT聊聊。”

“我也是这么跟他说的，最起码，他应该在作出决定之前，和孩子的父亲说一下这个事——”

“不过那一定会很难。”雷德纳普叹了口气，“我觉得Frank的意愿是不想要这个孩子，但JT肯定会希望他留下……也许Frank是对的，现在怀孕确实不是一个正确的时间。”

“Lamps怀孕了？”

德罗巴和雷德纳普同时回过头去，然后惊讶——震惊——惊恐地发现，原本应该在离他们两张桌子处抽彩带花的特里，已经不知何时走到了他们桌前。雷德纳普在脑子里疯狂搜寻第二个叫做弗兰克·兰帕德的人，但他唯一能想到的人只有自己的姨夫，而自己姨夫怀孕了这件事听起来的可信度基本小于等于零。尽管如此，在徒劳地挣扎了三秒之后，他还是决定说点什么，来挽救一下自己的过失。

“John，其实——”

“等一下。”

特里啪的一下把那个装着彩带花的篮子放在二人的面前，接着飞快地掏出手机，看了一眼上面的时间：“我争取在午休结束之前回来，好吗？如果我没在午休结束之前回来——就说我去上厕所了。”

“J——”

你可能这辈子也看不见特里跑得那么快，他一路冲向工作室的大门，还在途中撞上了刚从楼下超市回来的卡拉格和欧文，在卡拉格开玩笑似的问他干嘛跑这么快时，他下意识地大喊了一句：“Lampsy怀孕了！”然后就夺门而出，留下了正在满脸困惑地吸果冻的欧文，和忽然间恍然大悟的卡拉格。

紧接着他就摸出了他的手机。

“喂，Gaz？是我。”

 

兰帕德迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中醒来，瞥了一眼床头的电子钟，先是内心自嘲了一番自己怎么又睡到这个时候，然后才重新卷回被子里，贴着床单磨蹭了两下，忍不住发出了一声满足的呻吟。

他自认不是嗜睡的人，昨晚也没有熬夜，但这已经不是他最近第一次一口气睡上十二个小时之后才起床了。他将这自然而然地归咎于肚子里的新生命为他带来的身体变化，同时懒洋洋地躺在床上，胃里空得有点难受，但却没有一丝要下床觅食的意愿。

他的一只手又习惯性地攀上尚且毫无变化的小腹，随后神色逐渐地凝重起来。他实在无法下定这个决心，平心而论，他并不想抛弃这个孩子，而且德罗巴“顺其自然”的那一套说辞对他也相当有诱惑力，但另一方面，他知道如果这个孩子生下来，他目前手头的工作一定会受到影响——这对他来说并不是一个简单的决定。

但就在他纠结于这个困扰了他起码能有两个星期的破事时，他分明地听见楼下的大门传来一阵钥匙旋转的响动。这让他不禁警觉起来——他今天没有叫任何人上门，没有安排任何事务，特里在忙着慈善活动的事不会回来，那么会是谁既有钥匙又能在这个时候造访他家？

他脑海中不禁闪过一些极为危险的猜测，于是他立刻翻身下了床，从床头柜最底下一格的抽屉里掏出一把一直放在那儿的锤子，同时打开了手机的SOS呼救系统，人逐渐地朝着二楼的窗户靠去。那个声音越来越近，逐渐靠近二楼的走廊，兰帕德一条腿已经准备好翻出窗外，而就在这时，他听见了一个再熟悉不过的声音。

“Lamps！”兰帕德松了一口气，整个人又回到房间里来，“Lamps，你在——”

于是特里一进屋看到的就是还穿着睡衣，左手拿着锤子，右手拿着手机的兰帕德——这可不是每个男人回家后会想看到的场景啊。

“……你在干嘛？”

“我以为家里进小偷了。”兰帕德把手里的锤子往床边的的柜子上一放，整个人又坐回了床上，双腿跟着蜷起，盘坐在柔软的床垫上，双手伸出去抓住被子，怕冷似的往自己身上盖：“你怎么回来了？”

“我……”特里忽地笑了一下，“我只是……这话由我说出来有点奇怪，但是，Lampsy……你怀孕了？

兰帕德只听见大脑嗡的一声。

“你怎么知道的？”

“哦，今天午休大概五分钟前吧，我听见Didier和Jamie在讨论你怀孕了的事——你怀孕了，Lamps，为什么不告诉我？”

他缓缓地走上前，坐到床上，兰帕德脚边的位置，伸出手去握住正同样坐在床上的丈夫的双手，眼里满是惊喜和幸福的神色：“我不知道该说什么了，Lamps，我这几天甚至都没好好的见过你……天啊，我真是……”

“这就是为什么我不想告诉你。”兰帕德闭着眼低声喃喃道，“JT，听着，我……”

“你不想要这个孩子——我听说了。”

兰帕德生生地把剩下的半句话咽了下去。他知道了，那就是他都知道了。

“我不是不想要这个孩子。”他重新开口道，“我只是觉得……我还没有这个能力要它。”

特里没有接着说话，只是握着兰帕德的手，安静地等他继续说下去。

“我已经思考这个事情两星期了，JT，说老实话，我觉得我们正处在事业的很关键的一个阶段——现在要这个孩子的话，给我们带来的麻烦会大于幸福。”兰帕德抿着嘴，低下头去望向特里正握着自己双手的两只手，“因此我觉得，不要这个孩子是更明智的选择。”

他没抬头看对方，他不用那么做，就知道此时特里一定正用他那双不笑时就显得过分悲伤的眼睛望着自己。

“但我知道你一定很想要这个孩子，所以我必须瞒着你，否则我会没办法做出判断的。而且想，如果我把这个孩子打了，你什么都不知道，我还可以假装什么也没发生过，继续平常地过日子。”

“可你没有那么做。”特里轻声说道。

兰帕德沉默了许久。

“是的。”

“为什么？”

这次的沉默比上次还要长。

“因为我……”兰帕德开口的那一瞬间，惊讶于自己声音里的哽咽，他想把那股情绪吞下去，却发现它像一股洪流一样，怎么都止不住，与此同时他的视线开始危险地模糊起来，这一切都在指向一个他本人并不想要的发展——他哭了。

“……因为我想要这个孩子。”他的肩膀终于开始颤抖起来，“因为我想和你要一个孩子。”

他的肩膀继续颤抖着，特里叹了一口气，伸出手将对方揽进自己的怀里，任由对方把眼泪擦在自己的白色工作服上。兰帕德的身体是温热的，正如每个鲜活的生命那样，他轻拍着他的后背，然后偏头吻了吻他的耳朵。

“对不起。”

兰帕德想问他为什么要对不起，但他现在抽噎得太厉害，完全没法组织一句完整的句子，因此他放弃了。但特里还在自顾自地说下去：

“我应该在你身边的。”他继续轻抚着他的后背，“我应该从第一秒就在的，我应该从最开始就在的。”

“问题不是这个。”兰帕德努力压着自己声音的颤抖挤出这么一句话，然后又开始更为剧烈地抽泣起来。

“不……Lampsy，如果我一直在的话……你需要找人倾诉这件事，而我应该一直在的。我应该问你最近是不是有什么不对劲，感觉得到你气息的变化，而我……”他顿了顿，“我也不是个好丈夫，是吗？”

“我说了，问题不是……不过是的，你要是在的话我可能会好受一些。”兰帕德抬起头来，用手背抹着自己颧骨和脸颊上的眼泪，“我其实没有这么崩溃，只是……荷尔蒙。”

“我知道，我知道。”特里倾身上前，吻了吻他的太阳穴和眼睛，“你最坚强了。”

兰帕德不再哭了，而是嗤笑了起来，他的眼角又一次染上了温柔的笑意。特里这时低下头去，目光落在他的肚子上，那儿——

“还什么都没有呢。”

“但很快就会有了。”说着他缓缓地将兰帕德推倒在柔软的床垫上，然后掀起他的睡衣下摆，吻了吻那干净的小腹，“我们要……建立一个家庭了。”

兰帕德忍不住提醒他：“我还没想好呢。”随后抬起腿来蹭了蹭他的腰。

“好吧，那你是怎么想的？”说着他又落下两个吻，而吻的位置甚至比小腹还要少许往下了一些。兰帕德没发出那种被挠痒时的咯咯笑声，而是头朝后仰去，发出了一声喘息。

“都说了……我不知道。”他沉吟了一会儿，“你呢？”

特里缓缓抬起头来，目光正好对上刚撑起了上半身，同样也在望着他的兰帕德的双眼。然后他叹了口气：“我希望你留下这个孩子。但是Lampsy，最后的决定权在你，如果你不想要的话——”

他停住了。

“……你可以不留下它。”

兰帕德长舒了一口气，整个人朝后倒去，再次躺回了床垫上。

“所以呢，你现在想好了吗？”

“我还是不知道。”特里看不见兰帕德的表情，但他听得出来他声音里的笑意，“不过，鉴于明天就是父亲节了——”

兰帕德又坐了起来，伸出双手捧住特里的头，然后弯腰吻了吻他的额头。

“父亲节快乐。JT。”

特里这次没再压抑脸上的笑容，他大笑了起来，嘴角和眼睛一并迸发出幸福的神情。随后他便上前搂住兰帕德的腰身，将他圈在怀里，结结实实地在他唇上落下一个过分缠绵的吻。等到二人分开的时候，特里整个人已经趴在了床上，兰帕德的双腿缠在他的腰间。两人就那么窝在那儿，看着对方毫无缘由地傻笑了好一会儿，知道兰帕德的眼底忽然闪过一丝狡黠的光芒，伸手捧住特里的颈项，若有所思地开口道：“话说，John，你就从来没考虑过我瞒着你是因为孩子不是你的的可能性吗？”

特里恍然大悟般地皱起眉头：“那孩子是谁的？”

“我不知道。”兰帕德得意地在特里身子底下扭了扭，“可能是Steve的。”

“Steve……”特里忍不住笑了出来，“你们俩什么时候那么好了？”

“这可说不准，我两天前还在和他互发短信交流事情呢。”

“噢。”特里咬了咬嘴唇，做出一副认真思考过的模样，“这样说来，孩子真是Steve的了？”

“我想是的。”兰帕德笑了笑，垂下眼皮，从下而上地望着特里，嘴角还有意思难以掩盖的顽皮笑容，“所以你打算怎么做？惩罚我吗？”

特里没有接话，而是低下头去，再一次吻上了兰帕德的嘴唇，同时双手探进了他的睡衣当中，成功地引起了身下人一阵不甚明朗的呜咽和清晰的颤抖。

 

 

 

一个彩蛋：

“所以，我知道你们都已经知道Frank怀孕的这个事了。但是拜托你们，千万千万不要让我爸知道这件事。如果他知道了，我姨夫肯定就知道了，我姨夫要是知道了，我就……”

“Jamie？”

所有人立刻抬起头来，之间房间的另一端，老雷德纳普不知道何时已经站在了那里，怀里还抱着一个足球：“你刚说Frank怎么了？”

卡拉格一边忍着狂笑的冲动一边悄悄地把短信提示音响个不停的手机调成了静音，欧文站在他身边，瞥了他一眼，摇了摇头，伸手从他手里的Sainsbury超市袋子里拿了第二包果冻。

**Author's Note:**

> 孩子其实是切尔西（什么（哇靠不要搞这种奇怪的现实梗啊 ！！！！！
> 
> 文中小雷德华老蒋卡拉文妹老雷都在的那个慈善活动其实就是 socceraid啦，在父亲节举办，你看都是真的（什么啊


End file.
